Reminiscing of Annabeth
by hypothetic nerd
Summary: Percy remembers the wedding day of him and Annabeth. Gushy Percabeth included! One-shot. Please R&R! thanks!


**Ok. So this lil' story is about Percy reminiscing about his and Annabeth's wedding day. Gooey and mushy and lovey-dovey as it is, you can't get enough of everyone's favourite couple!! (cough, cough, PERCABETH) This is my first fanfic, so please, PLEASE read and REVIEW!! ~hypothetic nerd :)**

**Disclaimer: IF ONLY I OWNED PJO!! (but... I don't)**

And it was there, sitting at his kitchen table, watching his kindergarten-age daughter doing a fourth grade level math problem that it occurred to Percy. The epiphany was this: Annabeth was amazing.

He had certainly already known it, seeing as she had saved his life numerous times, was his best friend, his wife, and the mother of their twin daughters. Percy often felt inadequate compared to her, as if she deserved better. But she insisted that he was the one for her, and Percy could hardly argue with that.

She was so strong and beautiful and she always seemed to know what to do. These traits and others had been passed down from Annabeth to their daughters, Dorian and Sofia.

It had been Annabeth's brilliant idea to name their kids sort of after each of their godly parents, as a gift. Sofia was the Greek name for 'wisdom' obviously referring to Athena, Annabeth's mom. Dorian's name had been somewhat of a difficult decision... They knew that they had wanted to name the child after Poseidon somehow. Something referring to the sea... Anyway, they finally settled on Dorian, the Greek name meaning 'from the sea'. Their names fit their personalities perfectly in Percy's opinion.

Sofia was the outgoing, amazingly talkative one. Their firstborn was always eager to do something new. Dorian was more of the quieter sort, wanting to make everyone happy. They were both incredibly smart for their age (duh), and both already able fighters at the tender age of six. (There wasn't a prouder father in the world when Dorian and Sofia had won their first swordfight against a monster.) They had not been to Camp Half-Blood yet, but when they did go, Percy had a feeling they would do just fine.

They both looked so much like their mother that Percy often wondered if his genes had any role in the baby-making process at all. Not that looking like Annabeth was a bad thing... As soon as they grew up both the girls would be total heart-breakers. Both the twins had their mom's curly locks, but Percy's jet black colour. Although both girls had one strand of blond hair, the precise shade of Annabeth's. Percy had always joked that Annabeth's genes were too stubborn to just let their daughter's hair be the same colour as his; they had to have that _one blond _lock. They had inherited their mother's eye colour as well, a startling stormy grey that took Percy's breath away every time he saw it in the eyes of his girls. A curious thing though: when they were in water, the girls' eyes turned the exact shade of sea green that Percy's were. It just must be their powers kicking in. Zeus knows what sort of aptitude these two powerful half-bloods would have when they got older.

Anyway, Percy was thinking about all of this as he watched his precious Dorian contort her delicate face into a look of frustration.

"Dad," she whined softly. This was something neither of the twins did often: ask for help.

"Yeah, Dora?" Percy answered softly, looking fondly at his younger daughter.

"I need help," she stated simply. Percy wasn't the best at explaining long division, so he was about to say that Dorian should ask for her mom's help with this, when, coincidentally, the woman in question walked into the room.

"Holy Poseidon I had a busy day!" Annabeth said tiredly as she sat down in their homey kitchen. "Hermes wants a new temple dedicated to him, and Aphrodite and Hecate want remodeling done on their shrines too. And Ares keeps bugging me about designing his new chariot..." Being the chief architect of Olympus was a busy job, even for Annabeth.

Ah, just the girl Percy had wanted to see. Every time he looked at her face, Percy just felt... good. Great, actually. She was everything to him. Putting his feelings for her into words was nearly impossible. How could he explain the feeling of relief and adoration he felt towards his wife? He got up from his seat and gave her a quick kiss hello. Annabeth blushed and so did Percy, even after having been married for years. It was truly amazing how the sparks were still there for the couple.

They had known each other since they were twelve, tromping off and saving the world and each other every summer. I guess that can sort of bond two people together, huh?

Percy had a flash back of their wedding day, one of the most incredible days of his life.

It had been in the summer, both Percy and Annabeth's favourite season. The ceremony took place in a meadow that Percy's friend Grover had resurrected. All of the Olympians and most of the minor gods had been in attendance. (Partially because Aphrodite had insisted that they come since this was to be the biggest and "cutest" wedding since Helen herself was married.) Even Percy and Annabeth's mortal family had been there. Percy's mom just about fainted with pride when she saw her little boy take his vows.

But it wasn't all this that had made that day totally spectacular for Percy. It had been Annabeth. Aphrodite and a few of her daughters had attempted to ambush Annabeth to do her makeup and hair on the big day. She would have none of it. That was one of the _many _things that Percy loved about her. She was all about natural beauty. Did you ever see her obsessing over her hairstyle? Not Annabeth. Do you think she ever looked in a mirror twice in the Second Battle of the Titans? Nope.

Percy had personally met both Aphrodite and another immortal named Calypso. There was no denying that Aphrodite was pretty, but in Percy's opinion, (and he would never admit this aloud, for fear of his life) Calypso was more attractive. She didn't have to have eye shadow or mascara on to be beautiful. She just... was.

That's exactly how Annabeth was. She never cared about the way she looked, but she had always been cute. The year when they were both sixteen, Percy had finally realized that Annabeth was... _beautiful. _ More than that, she was breath-taking. She had turned into a gorgeous woman, without the help of Covergirl.

Anyway, so Annabeth had been rocking the 'all natural' look on their wedding day. Her hair was brushed and in a bun but with a few stray hairs falling down. She had no makeup on, but the glowing in her eyes made her look spectacular. Her eyes, Percy remembered, had been the lightest he had ever seen them. She had been smiling ear to ear. Her dress was, as tradition, white. It was strap-less with a golden braid at the bust line. With the white and the gold on her dress, and her honey blond locks, she had truly looked like an angel to Percy.

Annabeth had walked down the aisle slowly, in rhythm with "Pacabell's Cannon" played by none other than Apollo, god of music. Every second Percy stared at her walking down the aisle was a second he was purely filled with joy. How had he been so lucky? He had been prophesied to not live to be sixteen, and here he was, twenty years old, marring the most perfect woman in the world.

Nature had been happy too. The sun shone brightly and warmly. The sweet smell of trees and the sea were close by. The flowers were in full bloom. In that moment, in that meadow, everything had been perfect.

Only _after _the ceremony did things start to go bad. Only a couple of monsters attacked at the reception, and then Grover, (Percy's best man) had started playing his reed pipes, much to everyone's laughter and annoyance. Rachael (one of Annabeth's maids of honor) had had a premonition that caused Thalia (Annabeth's _other_ maid of honor) and the rest of the Huntresses to leave considering it involved a major attack by a hydra in Chicago.

But, aside from that, the day had been blissful.

**So?? What did you think?! PLEASE PLEASE please review!! I want to know if I'm any good at this! :)**


End file.
